What hurts most
by Moonlight and Music
Summary: As they reflect over their time apart they think over what they would have done differently at their last moments togther. One Shot. Songfic SXK


Hi its Kat. I'm doing a series of one shot songfics. All the songs are by Rascal Flatts. I don't own any of them...Wellunless you countthese -holds up cds-

* * *

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house _

_That don't bother me _

It was raining, again. It seemed like all it did since he left was rain. She liked the rain. It made her feel the whole Island was crying for her.

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

She picked up the picture of the three of them off the table beside her bed. A single tear fell down her cheek and onto the glass. Yes the rain fit her mood perfectly.

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me _

_There are days every now and again _

_I pretend I'm ok _

_But that's not what gets me _

He was laying in the field the three of them were calling home for tonight,but it wan't home.Home waswhere she was,wherehe should be.He should be asleep. If Donald knew he was awake looking at the stars...He smiled his first true smile in a long time as he thought about the tantrum his friend would throw. He gazed at the heavens looking for the star that is the Islands, his home, her home. Funny how fate worked. He wanted adventure, to leave and never see the islands again, but now that he got his wish the only thing he want's to do is go home. It was bad enough being away from her, but the worst part by far was having to pretend everything was ok. His gaze averted from the star to the sleeping Donald and Goofy. He had to. If he didn't they might get hurt, or worse. He couldn't let them get distacted. There were more lives at stake than their own.

_What hurts the most _

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away _

_And never knowing _

_What could have been _

_And not seeing that loving you _

_Is what I was tryin' to do _

She thought back on the night they were separated. If only she had told him! That was the least she could have done. The gap between them wasn't big at first, she could have jumped. But something told her she had to stay. So she didn't. Now all she can do is look back and regret.

* * *

He should have told her. He wanted to tell her so many times...He just hoped he would have another chance to tell her how he felt. 

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere __I go_

_But I'm doin' It _

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone _

_Still Harder Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret_

School. Most kids hated it, she was no exception. Unlike most kids the fact that she had to get up and socialize was what made school tourture. She didn't mind the work. It gave her something else to think about. The only thing worse than school was breaks. Then Stelphie, Titus, and Waka would want her to go to the island they used to play on. She hadn't gone back since the night fate tore them apart. To many memories.

_But I know if I could do it over _

_I would trade give away all the words that _

_I saved in my heart _

_That I left unspoken_

He looked back on that night. He had time, why didn't he tell her? If only he could turn back time. He had so many chances to tell her. But, he never did. Why? What was he afraid of? Rejection? Losing her? He knew if he told her there was a chance she didn't feel the same way. If she didn't their friendship would be ruined, and that would be worse than her not knowing. Isn't it?

_What hurts the most Is being so close _

_And having so much to say _

_And watching you walk away _

_And never knowing _

_What could have been _

_And not seeing that loving you _

_Is what I was trying to do_

He looked at his two sleeping friends. He knew what was expected of him. But he also knew what he had to do.

_What hurts the most _

_Is being so close _

_And having so much to say _

_And watching you walk away _

_And never knowing _

_What could have been _

_And not seeing that loving you _

_Is what I was trying to do _

She had finnaly gone to the island. Memories came flooding back. She sat on the dock her tears falling into the calm ocean. As she watched the sun set she wispered what she held inside for so long.

"S-Sora I love you."

She jumped as she felt some one wrap her in an embrace.

"I love you too Kai."

Together again they watched the sun sink below the horizon.

_Not seeing that loving you _

_That's what I was trying to do

* * *

_

Well wacha think? My first Songfic oneshot. Good? Bad? Let me know. 


End file.
